Garment and jersey manufactures are always looking for new and exciting ways to improve the look and performance of their products. For instance, compression garments have become very popular. These garments are form fitting and use synthetic fabrics that have elastic properties. These fabrics tend to wick away perspiration and tend to help cool athletes when they are hot and warm them if they are cool. However, advertisements and emblems on these garments tend to be flat, subtle and mundane, which limits the revenue from advertisers and excitement for the fans.
Thus there exists a need for method of creating fabrics that are dynamic and flashy.